Enter Sandman
by sabresrthebest
Summary: Kristen has another boring night in the Mess Hall.....later that night, her dreams prove to be anything but boring......
1. Just Another Night In the Mess Hall

**Disclaimer: This is a little piece of nonsense. Nothing in this passage is meant to be offensive to the real people's memories. I make no claims to any other characters besides Kristen Petronsky, as all the others belong to history.**

**Summary: Kristen, James, Harry, and Charles are bored one night in the Mess Hall. After Kristen goes to bed, she has a dream that is the exact opposite of boring.**

*~*~*~*~*~ **Enter Sandman** ~*~*~*~*~*

Sixth Officer James Moody, Fifth Officer Harold Lowe, Second Officer Charles Lightoller, and Chief Officer Kristen Petronsky were relaxing in the Mess Hall. It was a dull April night, with nothing to report……or do for that matter.

"Anyone for poker?" James wondered, twirling his glass around on the table.

"No. You always win."

"All the more reason to play." The young officer replied with a grin across his face.

It was hard for Kristen to hide my smile as she shook her head. Those two were constantly at each other's throats. If it wasn't about temperature readings, it was about the scandal columns in the newspaper. "Gentlemen……"

"Sorry Miss Petronsky."

Kristen gave a small nod before the room fell into silence once again. Yawning, the Chief Officer stood up. "I'm terribly sorry gentlemen, but I am rather tired. Thank you for the pleasure of your company. I shall see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight." The three men chorused.

As Kristen walked out, she heard James question: "Harry, have you ever been to Canada?"

The young woman shook her head as she staggered off to her cabin. The minute she was inside, she made herself comfortable, and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

Kristen awoke in a bit of a trance. She found herself in a rather bright room, with sunlight streaming through the windows. Smiling contently, she turned onto her side, and tried to go back to sleep. The moment she opened her eyes, she screamed.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one in the bed. The man's eyes snapped open, and he also shouted. "Kristen?!"

Kristen's eyes widened, as she recognized the man: "James?!" She immediately jumped out of the bed, just as two others burst into the room. "Harry?! Lights?!"

"What on Earth is going on here?!" Charles Lightoller demanded, walking fully into the room.

"You think I know?" Kristen exclaimed, who was just as surprised as her fellow officers.

He shrugged: "You're the Chief."

Just then, an obnoxious, recurring beep filled the room.

"What in God's name is that racket?"

"Settle down, Lights. We'll find it." James said, in efforts to lessen the amount of noise in the room.

The officers began to search the room, only to find some sort of electric clock device.

"What is that thing?! And more importantly, how do you make it stop?!"

"Shut it off! Shut it off!" Harold groaned, putting his hands over his ears.

"Working on it!" Kristen shouted, while scanning the mysterious machine for a power switch.

"Give it." Charles beckoned, sticking his hand out.

No sooner than he had the clock in his hands, Lights launched it against the wall, shattering it. As a result, the obnoxious noise was immediately silenced.

"Was that necessary?!" Harry asked, finally taking his hands from his ears.

"Yes it was."

James, who was still resting in bed, replied: "At least you got it to shut up."

Kristen rolled her eyes, and began to scope out her surroundings. "Big cabin!" she mused.

"With all due respect, Kristen, I believe this is a house, not a cabin."

"Well let's find out!" Kristen exclaimed cheerfully.

"No, not 'let's'. " James said.

"And why not?"

"You can go, I'm comfy.' James grinned, nuzzling deeper under the comforter.

Kristen shrugged and nodded; "Suit yourself." She cautiously opened the door, and stepped out into a long hallway with many doorways. She walked down the hall and came to a staircase. After descending, she was welcomed by a large living room, and a monstrous kitchen.

"Harry! James! Lights!" she called excitedly.

The three men clambered down the stairs, and gasped at the sight before them.

"Gooooooood morning Buffalo!"

Four heads snapped up to see a large, flat box mounted on the wall. On the box, was a moving picture.

"Whoa……"

"Today is Friday April 12th, 2010."

"2010?! Did the box just say 2010?!"

"I'm pretty sure." Kristen responded, as she was just as confused as the rest of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. 2010? That's 98 years from now!"

James glanced at Harry: "Exactly why I'm confused."

Charles put both his hands up in efforts to quiet the boys down: "First of all, we need to find out where we are….."

"Magic talking picture box already told us." James said, nudging his finger towards the object. "We're in some place called Buffalo."

"Buffalo, as in major city by Niagara Falls?"

"That would be my best guess." Kristen answered.

"So….we're in the United States?"

"Gee, I wonder. Is Niagara Falls in England Harry?" James asked, being obnoxious on purpose.

Harold gave his best friend a look that could peel the paint off walls.

"Boys. Right, so we're in Buffalo, and, this might sound ridiculous, but who ARE we?"

"I have NO idea." James said, looking down at his clothing. "I'm still in my uniform."

"We all are, genius."

"Okay, we know that, but now what are we supposed to do? 

"Do I look like I know?" Kristen wondered.

"Like I said. You're supposed to. You're the Chief Officer."

She scowled: "Let's just go find out what we're supposed to do."

"Sounds like a plan."

I know, a bit of nonsense, but I thought it would be fun. Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Canada?

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2**

"Not questioning your authority, but how exactly are we supposed to figure that out?"

Kristen frowned at Harry.

"Forget I asked."

"No, really. He brought up a good point."

"Well, I guess we'll have to sit here and wait to find that out." Charles responded, flopping down on a leather couch. "Mmmmm….comfy."

"Let's stay on task, Lights."

Lights stuck his tongue out at James, who did the same.

"Boys…"

"Boys? I thought we were gentlemen!"

"You three are anything but." Kristen laughed.

The room fell silent, until a buzzing noise sounded.

"What was that?"

"You think I know!?"

"Was it the picture box?" James suggested.

"I don't…..wait! Here!"

"What?"

Charles pointed to the table, where a small palm sized object was spinning around, and lighting up. James jumped when he saw the object.

"Mister Moody!" Kristen snapped, causing him to settle down.

"What is THAT?"

Carefully, Charles picked up the object: 'I don't know….some sort of buzzing box…."

"Give it."

He tossed her the foreign object, which she opened.

"It says…….Canada."

"Canada?!"

"Canada." Kristen answered.

"Why?!"

"No clue. "

"Wait, if we have to go to Canada, how are we supposed to get there?"

Kristen pondered: 'Well, we could drive, I suppose." 

"Where are we supposed to get a car?"

"Good point."

James got up and wandered to the window: "Hey, hey guys!"

"What now?" Harold wondered.

"Look!"

Kristen arose, followed by her two fellow officers.

"Whoa!"

In the driveway was a brand new sports car.

"Let's go check it out!"

"Yeah!"

The three men ran outside like three little children on Christmas morning. Kristen followed slowly, watching.

"Hey! A Cama—camma?"

"Camaro, Harold." Charles chuckled.

"Oh."

"Look at this interior!"

"Holy God!"

Kristen laughed; "Now gentlemen, don't get carried away…" 

"I call passenger!"

"I call driving!"

"Boys!" Kristen shouted.

They all stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at her. "Yes?"

"Don't you think we should read more into this before actually going anywhere?"

"Yes, but-"

"We're men. We don't wait."

"Well, learn to! Now come back inside! There will be more time to play with the car later!"

"Alright, alright."

Single file, the four of them went back into the huge house.

The TV, which was still going, had just aired an advertisement about Port Elgin, Ontario. A pretty little resort town on Lake Huron, it was a popular tourist attraction.

"Let's go there! Ocean!"

"Lake, James. Lake."

"Oh. Anyways. It looks really pretty!"

Kristen nodded: "It does."

"So, how exactly are we supposed to do this?"

"Well, I suppose we get some stuff together."

"Right! Let's go!"

The occupants of the house went their separate ways, each gathering some clothes.

"What is THAT?" James asked, pointing at a pair of blue, ripped pants.

"Huh…I don't know. Pack them."

"Alright." James shrugged, tossing them into a duffel bag.

"Ooooh, these are kinda cool!" Harry smiled, holding up a pair of tinted glasses.

His best friend laughed as they were modeled: "If only you knew how stupid you look right now."

"You look stupid all the time! Ooooh!"

Just another chapter. Thanks for reviews! :D


	3. What Does This Button Do?

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 3**

James stuck his tongue out at Harry. "Gee thanks."

Meanwhile, Kristen was going through her closet, humming as she looked. She held up a dress, or at least what looked like a dress. After holding it up to her slender body, the woman gasped. The material stopped at her mid thighs. Shaking her head in disgust, Kristen put it back in the closet.

After searching some more, she decided to try some skirts on that she found. It took her less than a few minutes to discover that these were shorter than the dress.

While Kristen was still wearing the skirt, James entered the room.

"Hey Kristen, I- WHOA!"

Kristen spun around to see James' hands over his eyes. Looking down, she blushed seven shades of red, as three-quarters of her legs, including her ankles were exposed.

"What do you need, James?"

"Just to tell you we're all set…but if you're not……"

"I will be in a few moments."

James nodded, before shutting the door. Upon seeing his friend's face, Harold laughed.

"What?"

"You look like you've just seen a woman's bare legs!"

"I have." James answered.

Lights and Harry gasped: "But…you're younger than both of us….." 

"It was by accident, you fools!"

"Oh."

"Were they good?" Charles asked.

"Were what good?"

"Her legs!"

James smacked his forehead with his palm. "Why do you care?"

Charles shrugged: 'Just curious. You know you liked it, James!"

James grumbled.

"What?! Oh, and nice ripped pants by the way."

James smirked: "Risqué, huh?"

Charles shook his head: "Don't say that. Don't say that ever again."

"Why? It's all about the fun, bro." James laughed, popping the collar on his polo shirt and putting the tinted glasses on.

Charles shook his head, as Harold rejoined the group. He was sporting slacks and a sweater.

"Nice, James." Harold chuckled.

"Thanks." James laughed, while running some water through his hair to spike it up a bit.

Harold glanced at Charles who was wearing ripped pants like James, and an un-tucked dress shirt.

"Where's Kristen?"

"I'm here."

The three men turned towards the Chief Officer, and they all gasped.

"Wow."

Kristen laughed: "What?"

"You look so…so……."

"Beautiful?"

"James, I was going to say different, but that works too." Harry smiled.

Kristen was wearing similar pants as James and Charles, although they weren't ripped, and had a tight fit. She had a blouse on, aqua colored, and to finish it off, she wore some shoes and a headband with a bow on it off to the side in her hair.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Yes. I have loaded our items into the automobile."

Kristen smirked: "Lights, we're in the twenty- first century. Act like it. It's called a car."

"Oh. Then I've loaded our items into the _car_."

"Good. Who's driving?"

The three men, much to Kristen's amusement, pointed to her.

"Me?"

"Are we pointing at anyone else?"

"No, but…"

"But nothing!"

Kristen frowned: "Despite the year we're in, I still rank all of you."

"True." Charles sighed.

"So, let's go!"

Following, orders, the other three officers followed their chief out to the Camaro. James loaded items into the back, while Kristen got into the driver's seat. She was overwhelmed with the buttons, controls, and levers that were on the board in front of her.

Charles climbed into the passenger seat, and laughed: "You'll get the hang of it eventually."

"I sure do hope so, Lights."

"I grabbed all our documents, by the way."

"Documents?"

"Birth certificates. Liscences."

"Oooooh." Kristen answered. "Thank you."

"No problem." Lights answered. Turning around, he looked to Harry and James. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be."

Kristen turned the keys in the ignition, and fired up the car. She jumped, as the engine roared. After shifting gears, she turned her head back over the seat, and frowned: "James, why do you have to be so damn tall?"

"I don't know, why do I be?"

"And why do you have to be so damn sarcastic?" Charles added.

"Sorry." James mumbled, taking the hint to shut up.

After a few minutes, Kristen got the car successfully out of the driveway, surprisingly with everyone still alive.

"It's too quiet." James remarked, once they were on the road.

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"What does this button do?" Charles asked.

"Don't touch anything! I don't know what it does either!"

"So. That doesn't mean we can't touch it." 

"Yes, it does. That's an order!"

Kristen leaned over, and pressed the button, causing music to blast through the car.

"Wait, so then why do you get to touch it?"

"Because I'm me. That's why." Kristen grinned, while turning her attention back to the road.

Thanks for reviews! It gave me encouragement to write another! I love you guys!


	4. Duty Free

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 4**

James groaned: "Not this again."

"Watch your mouth, Mister Moody."

"I am a very confused man." Harold added, causing Charles to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, Harry."

Harold huffed and looked out the window.

"Ooooh! Lookit that!" James exclaimed.

"Kristen?"

"Hm?"

"How old are those two again?"

"Well, in all due fairness Kristen…."

"Don't even answer, Lights, it was rhetorical."

"Oh."

For the first time in about five minutes, silence consumed the car. Only the low drone of the radio was heard.

"Can you turn it up?"

"Mhm." Kristen nodded, adjusting the volume knob, causing the music to get louder.

"What are they saying?"

"This is shite! Change it." James ordered, plugging his ears.

"What is it?"

"Uh…they're saying to pour sugar on themselves…..er…me….." Kristen trailed. Her eyes flicked up to see James, grinning in the rearview mirror. Rolling her eyes, she answered: "Not like that you idiot!"

"Mister Moody! Behave!" Lights ordered.

James stuck his tongue out and continued to look out the window. The rest of the ride through the states was pleasant enough, as it passed by quickly. The crew reached the Peace Bridge with plenty of time to spare.

As Kristen drove the Camaro down the freeway, James was reading the flashing signs from overhead.

"QLB traffic flow: clear. Rainbow traffic flow: clear. Peace Bridge flow: 4 hour delay."

"Four hours!" Harold exclaimed.

"Looks like it." Kristen observed, seeing the long line of cars backed up across the bridge.

James groaned, and hit his head against the back of Charles' seat.

"Eh, what are we going to do? We'll just have to deal with it."

"So why don't we make the best of it?"

"I like your thinking."

"As do I, but what do you suggest we do?" Harold wondered.

"Hey! There's a shop over there! Why don't we go check it out until some of the traffic clears?"

"Good idea Lights!: Kristen exclaimed, turning the car into a large parking lot. After successfully parking, she removed the keys from the ignition and got out.

"Wow look at all those cars." James observed at the long line.

"Definitely. Come on! Let's go explore!" Kristen said, running off into the shop, with her fellow officers following behind.

The shop was rather large, and filled with anything you could possibly imagine. Candy, liquor, wine, souvenirs, and apparel.

"Wow."

Lights laughed at James: "Wow indeed."

"Hey look at all the candy!" Harry observed, running towards it.

Charles looked to Kristen: "How come I think that this isn't going to turn out very well?"

"Because it probably isn't."

James and Harold were in front of the candy shelves, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Oooh, that one looks good!"

"What's it called?' Harold asked, leaning over his friend's shoulder to see the wrapper.

"Milky Way." James read.

"Oh! I like the name!"

The two senior officers just stood behind, watching, and waiting to see if disaster was to come. "You think we should disown them?"

"If you mean leave and sit in the car, then totally." Kristen grinned, as she followed Lights quietly out of the shop.

"Have they left yet?" James quietly whispered to Harry.

"Yep. Just did."

"Awesome." He grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kristen and Lights were talking in the car, until James and Harry emerged from the store, with three bags each.

"What the hell?"

Lights sat up straight so he could see: "Oh my."

As the two boys got into the car, they received looks from their seniors.

"What?"

"What is in those bags?"

"Candy."

Kristen smacked her palm to her forehead: "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we be?"

"This is going to be a very long four hours, Lights." She groaned.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!


	5. Stealth Mode

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 5**

"Ughhhh…I don't feel so good…" James groaned, as his head rested against the window, open candy wrappers strewn across him.

Lights glanced in the rearview mirror: 'Well, then I guess you shouldn't have eaten all that candy."

"Errrrmmm…..shut up, Lights…" Harold groaned, in a worse state then James.

Kristen and Charles shared an evil grin before turning their attention back to the very slow traffic on the road. They had traveled about halfway over the bridge, and the sun was going down.

"Oh boy, we're probably going to have to get a hotel."

"If we ever get off this bridge." Kristen sighed.

"True."

The traffic eventually cleared out, and by the time the crew got to the border, it was around eleven.

Kristen rolled down her window to see a rugged looking border officer.

"Citizenship?" The man asked.

"United Kingdom."

"Certificates, and licenses please."

Nodding, Kristen handed them over. As the guard looked, he asked: "What are you doing in Canada?"

"Taking a bit of a vacation."

"How many days are you there?"

"I'd say a week at the most."

With a smile, the guard handed the documents back to Kristen. "You're free to go."

"Thank you sir." Kristen answered, before closing the window and driving off. "Are they sleeping?"

Charles looked back and nodded: "Yes."

"Phew. We can go into the duty free to get some cash."

"Duty Free……?" James mumbled from the backseat.

"Lights! You bloody idiot!"

"Sorry…" Charles sank back in his seat.

The sound of snoring in the backseat made Kristen and Charles sigh with relief.

"Right. So we'll sneak in and get the money, while they are sleeping."

"Sounds good."

Clicking the turn indicator, Kristen went into the lot of the twenty four hour duty free. Kristen and Charles quietly exited the car, and crept into the store.

"Thank God they aren't here with us." 

"I know."

Together, they walked up to the currency exchange , and gave the cashier about five hundred dollars.

"There you go, five hundred pounds!"

"Dollars, Lights!" Kristen hissed under her breath.

"Ooooh! Right! Sorry, Miss."

"Quite alright. I'm used to it." the cashier rolled her eyes.

Kristen and Charles exchanged glances, and smiled when they were handed the cash. They returned to the car, and Lights slammed the door a little too loudly.

"Mphf!" Harold awoke with a start.

Kristen smacked her forehead: "LIGHTS!"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Groaning, Kristen started the car, causing James to wake up: "Ah! The ship is sinking! We're all gonna die!"

Three pairs of eyes glanced at James Moody, who was curled up in a ball on the back seat. He peered through his fingers and laughed nervously. "Heh. Sorry."

"So room for the night?"

"Please." Harry moaned from the back.

Kristen laughed, and pulled into the parking lot of a hotel up the road. The desk clerk was rather surprised to see four tired people stagger in, especially at the hour of the night.

"Can I help you?"

"A room, please?"

"Gladly. Third floor, fourth door on the right."

"Thank you." Kristen nodded, taking the card she was given. They all wandered up the stairs, and found the room with ease. The Chief Officer was puzzled by the contraption on the door.

"What the hell?"

"He's tired, and he still curses. There's something wrong with that." Charles grinned, referring to Harry.

Harold scowled: "I'm watching you, Lightoller."

Kristen tried without success to open the door, until the boys got fed up.

"Give it to me!"

Kristen gave Harold the room key, and he inserted the card, and pulled it out so the light flashed green. "There we go! That wasn't so hard now, was it?!"

Kristen scowled: "Watch your mouth Lowe."

"Watch your mouth Lowe!" Harry imitated in a high-pitched voice, before walking into the room.

"Right…two beds……four people…three men….one woman…."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Lights asked James.

"No! Just….figuring out some essential things!"

Charles laughed.

"I call this bed!" Kristen laughed, running, and completing a flying leap onto the double bed closest to the window.

"Hey! No fair!" James said, getting ready to charge.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! The lady gets the bed to herself! There's another bed, use it!"

The three men glanced at each other awkwardly: "How about we go in shifts?"

"Sounds good."

"Now shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Kristen ordered.

"Sorry. G'night Miss Petronsky."

"Good night gentlemen."

**1 Hour Later…….**

"Harry! Psssst! Harry!" James said in a hissed whisper.

"Are they asleep?" Harry whispered back.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

The two young officers crept out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

"There's a duty free down the road! It's still open!"

"Got the money?" James asked.

"Yep."

"Let's go!"

"Oh, and James?" Harold asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you have a key?"

"Uhhhhh…." James trailed.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!


	6. Disturbing The Peace

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 6**

"You bloody moron! How can you forget the key?!" Harold exclaimed.

"Well……"

"Well what?!"

James paused, as he didn't know what answer to give. "Ummm…"

"You are SO lucky you're my best friend."

The two officers took the remaining walk to the duty free in silence. It was when they got inside that things started to get interesting.

"Candy…candy…candy…" Harry muttered, searching the aisles up and down for any sign of sugary goodness.

"Harry! I found it!"

With lightning speed, Lowe ran to James, to see a huge shelf of candy before them.

"Where are the Milky Ways?!"

James shrugged: "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're smart!"

"So are you!" James retorted.

They both paused.

"Something doesn't seem right…."

"What?" Moody questioned.

Harry's face brightened: "We can actually argue without Kristen yelling at us!"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Course it is!"

James grinned: "You're right."

Silence again.

"So, let's start arguing!"

"About what?!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Harold was getting impatient: "Exactly what it sounds like!"

"Pick a topic!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!" James retorted.

Harry frowned: "Let's just get the food and get the hell outta here!"

"That made us sound like we're robbing the store!" James exclaimed a little too loudly.

"SHHHHH!"

The cashier at the desk had been listening to this whole conversation, and was a little suspicious of the two men fighting over candy. So, she called the O.P.P.

James and Harold continued to argue, unaware that the Ontario Province Police had entered the store.

"Where are they, ma'am?" the one officer asked, putting his sunglasses down on his nose in an effort to look tough.

The cashier nudged her chin in the direction of the men, arguing about candy and assorted issues.

The O.P.P officer stalked over: "Gentlemen."

James and Harry didn't notice.

"Gentlemen!"

The two young men looked at the officer: "Yes sir?"

"You are disturbing the peace!"

"And who are you to tell us we're disturbing the peace!?"

"Harry, be careful…..' James muttered under his breath.

"Pardon?!"

"Yeah, you heard!"

"Sir! Your behavior is preposterous!"

Harry stuck his tongue out at the police officer.

James gasped as the officer removed the handcuffs from the back of his belt: "Sir, if you'll come with me….."

Harold, when felt like a cornered badger, was dangerous. With a mighty hook punch, he hit the officer in the face.

"Harry!" James exclaimed.

The officer swung his handcuffs out, and caught Harry's wrists.

"James!" Harry called.

James went to grab Harry, only for the officer to snag him too.

Grumbling, the two boys were tossed into the back of a police car, and were driven to the station.


	7. Police Station

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 7**

James and Harold were led into the station by the officer.

"Now you two, sit down."

The two boys were shoved into chairs into a very boring looking room.

The officer was joined by another, and the boys had no clue what was going on.

The younger officer pulled a phone out from under the table and said: "One call."

The two friends looked at each other.

"Who?"

"Kristen?"

Harold laughed: "I guess. She'll kill us."

"Well who else is there?"

"Lights?"

James groaned: "They're sharing a room, you dolt."

"Boys…hurry up."

"It's now or never…"

"Just call!" Harold ordered.

James gingerly picked up the phone, and waited for her to pick up. Half of him was worried they'd be dead in the morning if they got out of this place. Kristen DID NOT like to be woken up in the middle of the night.

Kristen's eyes snapped open to the sound of a telephone ringing. She rolled over to see the blaring red numbers of a digital clock. 2:47 AM. She was puzzled as to why the phone was ringing….not to mention at that hour of the night.

"Hello?"

"Kristen?"

The person on the other side of the line obviously knew who she was: "Yes?" she answered cautiously.

"It's James."

Her eyes widened: "James! What the hell?!"

"Well……me and Harry…."

"Yes?"

"Are kinda….."

"What?" Kristen asked, obviously impatient.

"Are in jail."

"WHAT?!" Kristen shrieked, causing Charles to wake up and jump ten feet in the air.

"Is everyone alright?!" the second officer asked.

Kristen brought the phone to her chest so James would not hear what she said: "They're in jail."

"What?! Why?!"

Kristen shrugged: "James?"

"Yes?"

"Charles and I will pick you up."

James sighed of relief: "Thanks."

Kristen replied with a 'yes', and hung up. "Let's go."

Charles staggered out of bed, still in his pajamas, and followed Kristen to the Camaro. "I can't believe we're doing this."

Kristen shrugged: "Who else is going to?"

"You do have a point, Kristen."

"Don't I always?" she inquired, settling into the driver's seat, and turning the car on. The music ultimately blasted, causing Lightoller to turn down the volume.

"Ughhhh…too early…" he grumbled.

"Don't you dare go to sleep Charles. I'll make you drive if you try."

Lights stuck his tongue out: "Yes, Miss Petronsky."

Kristen continued to talk as she drove: "The only good thing about this is that no one else is on the road."

"You talk like you've been driving for years."

"What if I have?" she winked.

"You bad girl."

"Who would I be if I wasn't bad?"

"Feisty too."

"You know it." Kristen pulled into the desolate police station. Together, she and Charles walked in to see the secretary, sleeping on the desk over some very important looking documents with a cup of coffee at her side.

Charles looked to Kristen, who caught the hint. Seeing a paperweight on the desk, she reached over and picked it up.

Lights tapped her harshly on the shoulder: "Are you bloody insane?!"

Kristen gave him a stare that sent daggers through his body: "I know what I'm doing!"

Lights rolled his eyes, and, let Kristen do her work. Careful to be quiet, she lined the weight with the center of the desk.

"What are you-?"

The question was answered by Kristen dropping the weight, resulting in a loud noise that ultimately woke up the secretary. The older woman straightened her pointed, turquoise glasses, and looked over them. "Yes?"

Forcing a smile on her face and honey in her voice, Kristen answered: "We're here for two young men that were brought in earlier."

The secretary glanced over to the interrogation room before flopping a clipboard in front of Kristen. "Fill it out."

"Certainly."

"Awful pleasant, ain't she?"

"Charles!" Kristen hissed, while filling out the form.

After handing it back to the secretary, they were shown into the room, and an O.P.P. officer brought out James and Harold.

Their faces brightened upon seeing Kristen and Charles.

James ran over to Kristen and seized her in a tight hug. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Save it, Moody." Kristen whispered.

James cringed as he pulled away. "We get to go now?!"

"Oh no….not yet." The officer answered.

* * *

Thanks for reviews!


	8. Hit The Road And Hitchhike

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

Kristen looked at the police officer: "We bailed them out! What more do you want?!"

The officer looked her up and down: "Pretty little thing, eh Jeremy?"

"What? Oh yeah, cute." The other officer answered his buddy.

"Excuse me?!"

"We said you're cute."

"Uh, thank you?" Kristen answered.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Kristen looked for an excuse to say no: "Ummmm…."

"Well?"

"You see, James and I are engaged!" Kristen said quickly, pulling James towards her.

"Is this true."

"No—" James began only to get a hard elbow to the ribcage. "Er..yes. It's true. Last week."

The officer nodded: "My congratulations. You're a lucky man."

"I know I am." James answered with a smile.

"Now go on."

The officers bid their farewells and headed to the Camaro. Once inside, Kristen turned around: "I swear to God if either of you do that again you won't have to worry about going to jail because I'll kill you before you get the chance!"

James and Harry gulped: "Y-yes Miss Petronsky…."

"And if either of you have ONE more chocolate bar while we're here I'll have your heads!"

They nodded again.

"Good." Kristen remarked, turning back around.

"So now that it is five AM where do you want to go?" Lights asked.

Kristen shrugged: "I guess we could continue on our way. We checked out at two."

"Sorry." James mumbled from the backseat.

"Shut up, Moody. I'm not in the mood."

"Cause we really couldn't tell."

"You too, Lowe." Charles ordered.

"What's gotten into you?!"

"Not enough coffee."

Harold laughed only to be silenced by Kristen's glare.

"Yeesh…."

"Didn't you take the hint to shut up?!" Kristen snapped while pulling out of the police station.

"It's not my fault you lost track of us!"

"MY fault?!"

Charles winced, as he knew where this was going.

"Yeah!"

"How?!" Kristen shouted.

"Because you should have locked the door!"

"The door can be unlocked from the inside, you moron!"

"Oh." James answered bluntly.

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"And for the record, I'd never marry you!"

"Me neither! I couldn't stand it! James Moody! You are the rudest, most obnoxious man I have ever met in my entire life!" Kristen yelled.

"You're the most repulsive woman!"

Kristen slammed on the brakes and turned to face James. "Out. Out."

"What do you mean?"

"Out of the car!"

James pointed at himself.

"Yes you. And you!" Kristen yelled pointing at Harry.

"What'd I do?!"

"It's everything you haven't done!"

"That's enough for me." Harry mumbled, stepping out onto the road with James.

The two men watched in dismay as Kristen and Charles sped away in the Camaro.

James turned to Harry: "What do we do now?"

Thanks for reviews!


	9. A Southern Belle and a Bartender

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 9**

Charles looked to Kristen: "You really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh? And what was I supposed to do? Listen to them whine about everything for the entire car ride? Listen to what a horrible person I am?"

"Maybe?"

"Lights, in case you can't tell I'm really not in the mood."

"Oh I can tell alright."

Kristen nodded: "So then are you going to tell me I'm wrong?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Uh…can I do anything?" Charles asked, doing his best to help.

"I don't think you can, but liquor could." Kristen answered slyly, pulling up to a bar.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Charles wondered as he saw a man go flying through the open door with a black eye.

"Of course," Kristen grinned, "Aren't you up for adventure?" With that, she got out of the car.

Charles stayed in for awhile before following Kristen out of the car and into the bar.

He found her sitting on a high chair by a table, talking with the bartender.

"Kristen?"

"Oh, there he is, the 'andsome stud! Cummere youuuuu!"

Charles was puzzled at Kristen's accent. "What?"

"Oh, ain't he precious?!"

Charles blushed at Kristen's words.

"Oh, and he's blushin'! Well, cum on. Don't be shy."

Once again, Charles was astounded at Kristen's tone of voice. She was pretending to be a Southerner and he had no idea whatsoever as to why.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself?" The bartender asked. He was a tall man, probably about James' age.

"Charles Lightoller, sir."

"Hey, Chuck! My name's Tim."

Charles frowned. Chuck? "My name is Charles. Not 'Chuck'."

Tim looked to Kristen: "Feisty one, too."

"I am NOT feisty!" Charles exclaimed.

"ME-ow."

"What kind of vulgar behavior is that?!"

Tim laughed: "What? I was joking."

"Sure you were."

"Now how 'bout y'all calm down?"

Charles had to hold a laugh in. She faked the accent so well.

Tim looked at her: "For a pretty one like you I just might."

Kristen blushed and obnoxiously chewed a piece of fresh gum.

Charles frowned: "This has gone quite far enough!"

Tim glanced over: "Well, what if I wanna push it farther?"

"Boys…."

"You don't want to do that. Really. You don't."

Tim snorted a laugh: "Why not?"

Charles still frowned: "Because I could beat you."

"Boys, please? Cummon now."

"What's your name anyways?" Tim asked Kristen.

"Mary Jo." Kristen answered, twirling a bit of her long brown hair.

Tim grinned; "Pretty name."

Kristen smiled: "Thanks."

"Kris-er- Mary Jo. We need to leave." Charles demanded, looking to avoid a fight.

Kristen shook her head: "But I'm 'avin fun Chaaaarles. 'nt that enough to staye for a bit longa?"

Charles had to work hard to hold another laugh in. He nodded.

"Why don't you two lovebirds go play pool?" Tim suggested.

Kristen looked to Charles: "Oh, ain't that a fabulous idea Charles? Let's go!"

Charles allowed himself to be pulled to a pool table. In a hushed voice, he asked: "Kristen?! What the hell is going on?!"

Kristen grinned; "Aren't I allowed to have some fun, Lights?"

Charles shrugged.

As they were having a conversation, they failed to notice that James and Harry walked into the same exact bar.

Thanks for reviews!


	10. Bar Brawl Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1 **

**Chapter 10**

Charles gulped as he saw the two young men, standing there, and looking very lost.

Kristen noticed his facial expression, and questioned: "What?"

"Don't look now, but James and Harry have decided to get some drinks." 

Not following orders, Kristen looked, only to quickly hide her face: "What the hell are they doing here?"

Charles shook his head; "Don't look at me!"

The two companions were quiet as they listened to the conversation.

"Hey! Cool! Neons!" James exclaimed, pointing to the various electric signs advertising different liquors.

Harold laughed and shook his head; "You are so easily amused."

"I know I am." James grinned.

Kristen was forced to hold a laugh in at the exchange.

She heard Tim's voice ask: "What can I get for you gentlemen?"

"Whatever's good."

"Hmmm," Tim pondered, "Well……we have the house brew…."

"That's great, thanks." James answered, quickly shutting down the potential for further conversation.

Tim nodded and went to get two frosted mugs.

Meanwhile, James looked to Harry and said: "I can't believe that bitch kicked us out of the car."

"James! Language!" Harold exclaimed.

"Who cares? She's not here!"

Kristen looked to Charles with a devilish smile: "Should I?"

Charles nodded: "Definetly."

With a wide grin, Kristen stalked over to the boys who were enjoying their drinks: "What if I am here?"

Both of them let out a yell and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Ack! Kristen!"

"Yeah, I am here. So is Lights. Would you care to repeat that, James?"

James rapidly shook his head.

"That's what I thought."

"But-but…"

"I'm just that good, James." Kristen grinned.

"What the hell are you wearing?" HArold exclaimed, looking her up and down.

Kristen shrugged: "I'm just having some fun."

"I'm sure the men are too." Harold answered with wide eyes.

Kristen frowned: "Thank you, Harry."

Tim walked over with the drinks in hand and placed them on the counter: "Can I get anything else for you boys?"

They shook their heads.

"Oh! Hey Mary Jo!"

"Mary----what?" James asked. "Her name is Kristen."

Kristen smacked her forehead as Tim made a lunge for James: "What'd you say, short-stop?"

James looked at him: "What did you call me?"

"Short-stop."

"I'm six feet tall! I'm NOT short!"

Tim frowned: "So what?"

James shrugged.

"That's what I thought. Now. You'll tell me what you said."

"Her name is Kristen."

Tim glanced to the southern belle, who laughed nervously. "Hi."

He frowned before turning back to James: "This is true?"

James hurriedly nodded, and let out a shriek when Tim pounced on him.

Harry, in efforts to break up the fight before it started, grabbed onto Tim's back, and as a result got swung around so his feet were off the ground.

Charles was sitting in the corner laughing at the scene before him.

Harold's feet knocked into a biker, who promptly turned around and was ready to beat the you-know-what out of him.

By this time, James and Tim were throwing punches, ad everyone else was just staring.

"This is going to be a loooong night…" Kristen groaned.

This is only part one of the fight. Thanks for reviews!


	11. Why Are You So Difficult?

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 11**

Kristen walked out of the bar, followed by Charles. Bringing up the rear were James and Harry, James with a bloody nose and Harold with a black eye. She unlocked the Camaro, and scolded James and Harry for trying to get in. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting in the car?"

"My decree still stands. I'm still angry at you."

James groaned: "Kriiiiiisteeeen….."

She looked at them nonchalantly: "Yes?"

James looked back with puppy dog eyes: "Pwease?"

She frowned: "No. Come on, Charles."

Getting in the car, Kristen fired up the engine while Lights climbed in the other side. Harold knocked on the window forcing Kristen to open it. "What?"

"Love you too, Kristen."

Kristen smiled sweetly: "Aw, thanks! Have fun you two!"

With that, she shut the window and drove off.

"Bitch." James mumbled.

"Shut up, James. You're not supposed to talk!"

"I can't help it! I'm a generally loud person!"

"In case I couldn't tell."

"Hey!" James shouted.

"Alright, come on. Let's start walking."

Kristen and Charles continued to drive down the road, music quite loud for the time of night, and sitting in complete silence.

"Kristen?"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married?" Lights asked.

Kristen was forced to pause at the somewhat random question, but nevertheless, she answered: "No."

"Why not?"

"Because no men find what I do to be attractive."

"I know one that does."

Kristen gave Charles a look before laughing.

"I do! And I swear it's not me!"

"Oh? Then who?"

Lights paused: "I can't say."

"Lights!"

"What? I can't!"

Kristen raised an eyebrow: "Lights….."

"I'm serious!"

She shook her head and looked at him: "Change the radio station."

"No."

"Why are you so damn difficult today?"

Lights shrugged; "Because I don't get a chance to be difficult often."

"Do you want to end up like James and Harry?"

"No."

"Then change the station!"

Charles sighed, and did as ordered.

"This is better…." Kristen smiled.

"Just be careful."

"Of what?" 

"It's really dark out….and….."

Charles was interrupted as he was jerked forward. Kristen's head did the same and hit the steering wheel, causing her to get a deep gash. Blood spilled from the wound, as her body got flung around. The Camaro spun around before falling off the road and tipping over.

After the motion stopped, Charles, unhurt, managed to see a car drive away, veering left and right. "Drunk driver…." He muttered. "Kristen?"

No answer.

Charles undid his seat and moved past an airbag to see Kristen with a massive head wound and her eyes shut.

"Oh, God! Kristen!"

Oooof. Cliffhanger. Thanks for reviews!


	12. Paranoia

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 12**

Lights patted Kristen's cheeks furiously, praying to God that she woke up. Slowly, her eyes began to open, and Charles saw nothing but pain reflecting in them. "Charles?" 

"Kristen! Thank the Lord!"

She managed a small smile before wincing: "Call…..James and…Harry…" 

"Why?"

"Just do what I tell you, dammit!" she managed to say forcefully.

Lights shrank back. Just because she was hideously injured in a car accident didn't put a damper on her authoritative personality. He dialed the number, and waited impatiently for a answer.

James Moody and Harold Lowe were sitting in a club, with drinks….and women draping all over them. The low drone of a ring tone disturbed their paradise, and James reluctantly moved to pull it out. He blushed when the music of: 'I like big butts and I cannot lie….' Echoed through the hall. "Hello?"

"James?" A frantic voice called.

James' eyebrows furrowed in surprise: "Lights?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you alright?" he answered while the girl sitting in his lap was playing with his shirt collar.

"Well, I am….but Kristen isn't…." 

James immediately jumped up, sending the girl crashing to the floor with a shriek. "What happened?"

"Someone's worried….." Charles mumbled.

"It is NOT the time now, Lights!"

Charles was still panicked when he answered: "We were in a car crash…."

"And?"

"Kristen's head got slammed against the steering wheel…."

James kept growing more restless, until he finally snapped: "So what's wrong, god dammit?"

"Her head is bleeding really badly!"

James' eyes widened: "Stop the bleeding somehow! We'll be right there! Call the cops, hospital, anything!"

"Okay!" Lights responded before hanging up.

James looked to his companion who had five women strewn across him. "Kristen's badly hurt."

"Oh." Harold answered bluntly, making no attempt to move whatsoever.

"You moron! That means get up off your sorry ass NOW!"

Harold's eyes widened, as he had never seen James like this before.

When Harry was too slow, James grabbed his arm and yanked him out of the chair. As his friend dragged him out, Harold was screaming various apologies to the women. "James!"

"What?"

"We have no way of getting there…."

A persistent James Moody wasn't about to give up that easily. Scanning the parking lot, he saw two bikers dismounting their Harley-Davidsons. "Oh yes we do!"

"Wait…."

Too late. Moody had dragged Lowe over to the bikers. "Hey! Can we borrow these?"

When they didn't answer, James jumped on a bike and fired it up: "Thanks! We owe ya!"

Harold was literally left in the dust as James sped down the road. Having no other choice, he took the other bike and followed with the owners cursing at the top of their lungs.

The two friends drove for a few minutes before seeing a totaled car on its' side in a ditch. Slowing the bikes down, they saw Lights bent over a pale Kristen, using a piece of his shirt to staunch the bleeding. James' bike wasn't even fully stopped before he jumped off. "Kristen!"

Lights moved aside, allowing James to see. "Kristen! Please be alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything!"

Harry and Charles exchanged glances, as they had never seen this side of James before.

"She's not answering!" James shrieked, voice cracking a little.

Charles ran to the side of the road to see headlights quickly approaching. He frantically waved his arms and waited for the car to come to a slow stop. Once the driver rolled down the window, Charles said: "We need help!"

The man glanced past Charles to see James over Kristen, pleading for her to wake up. "What happened?"

"A car accident! She's dying! Please, sir, can you take us to the nearest hospital?"

The man quickly nodded, concern in his eyes: "Certainly! Come on!"

Thanks for reviews!


	13. Captain Mark Longhorn

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1! Mark Longhorn is also mine.**

**Chapter 13**

The ride to the hospital was nerve-wracking for the four men in the vehicle.

"So what's your name anyways?" Lights asked the man for a weak attempt at conversation.

"Mark." The driver answered. "Mark Longhorn."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Charles Lightoller."

"Harold Lowe." Harry responded.

When James didn't answer, Charles whispered to Mike: "And that's James Moody."

"Who's the girl?"

"Kristen Petronsky."

Mark looked in the rearview mirror and smiled; "Poor dear."

"Yeah."

"So what're you people doing up here?"

"Well…it's kinda a long story….' Harold began.

"You see, we're officers of the Titanic."

Mike snorted a laugh: "You mean the ship that sank in the Atlantic in 1912?"

Charles looked puzzled.

"The Olympic Class passenger liner, built by Thomas Andrews?"

Charles smiled; "Yeah! You know that?"

"Course I do. I'm a certified ship's Captain."

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"That's awesome!"

"Thanks Charles."

'No problem. What kind of ships?"

"Well," Mark began, "I have my own sailboat. She's docked in the harbor up in Port Elgin. I can take you guys out on the water sometime if you like."

Charles' face brightened: "Did you say Port Elgin?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's where we are going!"

Mark grinned: "Awesome! I can take you guys the rest of the way, as I see you kinda lost your car….."

"Yeah." Charles sighed.

"Oh. Dude, I'm sorry if….."

"Sorry if what?" 

"She's your girlfriend."

"She's not."

"Oh." Mark answered.

Charles looked back and offered James a sad smile.

"What am I gonna do, Lights?" he fretted.

"Just wait until we get to the hospital!"

"No need to wait….we're there." Mark said.

Before the car even stopped, James jumped out with Kristen in his arms. His long legs took large strides to the emergency room. He was promptly met by a doctor: "What happened?"

"From what I understand, a car accident! Her head's been bleeding for awhile and she's not responding!"

"SURGEON!" the doctor screamed while ordering a stretcher. "Put her down."

James reluctantly put Kristen's limp body on the stretcher, and watched as the team of doctors and surgeons wheeled her away from him. Sighing, he turned around to see Harry, Lights, and Mike.

"Is she already in?"

James nodded while sinking down in a chair and putting his head in his hands.

Mike looked to Charles questioningly, who shrugged before going to his younger friend.

In about another ten minutes, a surgeon burst through the door: "Transfusion! We need blood…..donor!"

The men looked to each other before James stood up: "I'll do it."

"But James! Remember last time you lost a lot of blood? You almost died!" Harry protested.

"I don't care." James turned to the doctor: "I'll do it."

The doctor nodded; "Come here."

James followed the doctor back, leaving the three men in the lobby.

Thanks for reviews!


	14. White Walls

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 14**

The wait was torturous as Charles, Harry, and Mark waited for news on either Kristen or James. They stared at the white walls, waiting.

After about two hours, the doctor emerged.

All three jumped up: "How are they?"

The doctor sighed: "The boy is fine, just a bit shaken.."

"And Kristen? What about Kristen?"

"She's not well. You may see her now."

Harry, Charles, and Mark exchanged solemn glances before following the doctor to Kristen's room. The walls were bare and white, just like the lobby. As bare and white as the woman laying in the bed, with tubes, and stitches on her forehead.

"Be careful, and don't do anything destructive." The doctor warned before leaving.

Charles turned back to Kristen and went over to her. "Come on. You can do it. Pull through it."

Harold took a chair from the other side of the room and pulled it up by the bed.

Leaning down so no one else could hear, Charles whispered: "If you won't do it for yourself then do it for James."

"Is she alright?" a voice sounded from the door.

Harold turned around and smiled when he saw who it was: "James! How are you!"

James staggered in the room: "I'm….I'm fine."

"You sure as hell don't look it."

"I'm FINE, Harry." James snapped.

Harold backed off immediately, and James stepped up next to Charles and Mark. "Kristen?"

"It's no use, James. I already tried."

James bit his lip: "There has to be something else they could do!"

"They've done all they can. We'll just have to wait, James."

"Well I don't want to wait!" he wailed.

Charles offered a sad smile: "I'm sorry, James. You'll have to."

"If you'll allow me," Mark said, walking up to Kristen's bed. Looking to the men, he said: "I assure you I take no pleasure in this." With that, he put his head on her chest to hear a strong heartbeat.

James scowled the whole time.

"She's strong. The heartbeat is like a drum."

"Good. Now I can breathe." Harold sighed.

Mark was about to answer when he heard a low moan: "Miss Kristen?"

Kristen turned her head in the bed uncomfortably, still with her eyes closed.

"She's awake!"

Kristen's eyes cracked open a bit to see four men smiling down at her. She recognized Harry, James, and Lights….but not the other. "Who….are you?"

"That's Captain Mark Longhorn. He drove us here so you could be given attention." Charles gently explained.

Kristen smiled: "Chief Officer Kristen Petronsky thanks you and owes you her life, sir."

James was about to puke due to blood loss….and the sappy scene in front of him.

Mark smiled: "My duty to a lady such as yourself, Miss."

James coughed, causing Mark to look up: "Oh, carry on." James hummed.

Kristen smiled back: "I still thank you. Can I do anything for you?"

"How about I take you for dinner after you're outta here?"

"You most certainly may."

"Good," Mark smiled. "I can take you out on my boat afterwards."

"That'd be funh." Kristen smiled, before yawning.

"You must be tired." Mark said.

"Exhausted."

"Boys, I say we should give her some rest."

"I'll stay. You guys go on." James said.

Charles nodded and smiled; "Of course."

After they were out the door, it was quietly clicked shut.

James looked to Kristen: "Kristen?"

"James?"

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look it?"

"No-er-of course not…well, what I mean is…."

"I know," Kristen smiled gently, "And I'm fine."

"Oh…o-okay, just making sure. So…this Mark guy….."

"What about him?"

"Handsome, eh?"

"Very much so. He's a good man too."

James nodded and smiled: "He seems nice."

"Where have you been during all of this?"

"Receiving some treatment myself. I got ill."

"Oh no! How?"

"It's not important." James said almost sadly. "Hey, I'm gonna go, get some rest."

"Oh, alright."

With that, James left the hospital room, hurt, and ready to punch Captain Mark Longhorn in the face.


	15. Sheer And Utter Confusion

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 15**

Charles had to hold a laugh in when he saw James' face as he stomped out of Kristen's room. "Something wrong, Mister Moody?"

He was silenced by a glare. A glare, and nothing more.

"What's gotten into him?" Harold whispered to his colleague.

Lights shrugged: "No clue. You're his best friend."

"But I've never seen him like this….."

"Maybe you should talk to him?"

Harold nodded, and followed James into the cafeteria. After picking up a King-Sized Milky Way, he sat down across from James, who was enjoying a large cup of Starbucks coffee. "James?"

James looked up, yet was silent.

"Are you alright?"

"Why don't you go ask Longhorn?" he scowled after taking a sip.

"Why?"

"That bastard is making plays on Kristen!"

"So?"

James groaned. Harry didn't understand. "So? That's all you have to say?"

"Well I don't know why you're so upset…you should be happy for her!"

"I tried…but I can't!"

"And why not? Did something happen?"

"No, but…." 

"But?"

"Things are complicated, Harry."

"That's why I'm confused. I can't help you if I don't know what you need help with."

"I don't need help." James insisted.

"James. If you stormed out of Kristen's room like that then there is something wrong. Whether you like it or not I'm your best friend and I'm going to help you."

James groaned: "If you must."

"I must."

"Okay, fair enough."

Harry took a bite of the candy bar: "Can I have a sip?"

"No! Go get your own!"

"I'm broke!"

"Then too bad!" James huffed.

"Wow this must be bad…."

"It's not necessarily bad…it's just weird and confusing."

"What is confusing though?"

"Hey, Harry?" 

"Hm?"

James paused before speaking: "How do you know if a woman likes you?"

"Why're you asking me this?"

"Because you just told me to."

"Oh. I did?"

James sighed and rolled his eyes: "You did."

"Oh," Harold began, "Then in that case you just know."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is."

"Not for most of the normal man population. Can you explain it in English?"

"I suppose. You know in everything they do. The way they look at you, the way they smile, the way they laugh, the way they talk."

"The way they shatter you in a million pieces…." James mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"James…" 

"Fine! It's Kristen, Harry! I'm in love with Kristen Petronsky!" James exclaimed.


	16. How To Get The Girl 101

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1!**

**Chapter 16**

James' sympathetic response was laughter. "Petronsky?"

"Her name is Kristen."

Harold continued to cackle: "Seriously?"

"Am I a liar?"

Harold shook his head while trying to be somewhat dignified with his laughter.

"See? This is why I don't tell you things!"

Harold shook his head: "James! You want Kristen?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know how impossible that is?" 

"How impossible?"

"You'd have a better chance of walking on water."

James' face fell: "Really?"

Harold nodded: "You told me to be honest."

"I don't remember EVER saying that."

"Well…" Harold began, "I'm an honest person."

James scowled: "Why in hell am I your best friend?"

"James….you might want to stop drinking coffee."

"Why?" he asked, taking another gulp.

"Well, you know what happened with Kristen last time…." 

"Damn Kristen!" James cursed while launching his head into his hands.

"James…"

"It's the god damned truth, Harry! If I don't have a chance then why do I try?"

"Because you do have a chance! It's a slim one, but you do!"

"Gee thanks Lowe."

Harold smiled: "It was just to get you to smile."

"Well it didn't work."

Harry sighed: "Do what you think you have to."

James looked up: "Write sonnets and sing them from the rooftops?"

"Besides that."

"Harry, I'm clueless!"

Harold grinned. "Well then. That needs to change."

"What do you have in mind?"

**Two Hours Later…**

"That looks a hell of a lot better!" Harold exclaimed as James put on a new polo shirt.

"Does it?"

"Yeah. It shows off your pecs."

James raised an eyebrow at Harold.

"Sorry, that was awkward."

"Yeah, it was."

After they paid and walked out of the shop, the guys continued to talk. "What else Harry?"

"Hm…well…..the sunglasses need to go."

"Why? I like them!"

"Too bad!" Harold exclaimed before taking them off and throwing them into the dumpster. "You know what you need?" 

"What?" James groaned.

"A leather jacket."

"Why?"

"Cuz it'd make you look badass."

"I'm not badass though…' James protested.

"But Longhorn is." Harold replied. "You need to beat your competition."

"Beat the competition…' James began. "Huh."

"But you need to do it with class."

James raised an eyebrow: "Is there such a thing?"

"When you do things right, there is."

"Harry, if you'll excuse me, you're not too slick with girls yourself."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"I do."

"Then shut up, do what I say, and you'll get the girl." Harold replied.


	17. If Only She Knew

**Disclaimer: Chapter 1**

**Chapter 17**

In a week, Kristen was back on her feet and ready to resume travel. Harold had continued to give James 'lessons', and now it was his real test.

"Kristen, why don't you take the front. There'll be more room." Charles suggested, trying to make her as comfortable as he could.

"Thanks Lights."

When Mark saw her reach for the door, he caught it: "Allow me."

Kristen smiled; "Thank you, Mister Longhorn."

James was horrified. She only used his last name! She only called HIM 'Mister Moody'! 

Mark flashed his charming grin as he got into the driver's seat.

"Nice car." Kristen observed.

"You like it? It's a 2010 Chevy Equinox. This is my not-so-good car."

"You have a better car?" Harold asked in awe.

Mark nodded before looking to Kristen: "I'll drive you to dinner in it."

"Okay." She smiled as they started down the road.

James promptly gave Harold a look that could peel the paint from walls, and Harold smiled nervously in response.

"Is that a new shirt, James?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed, thrilled that she noticed.

"It's nice."

James was confused again. That's all she had to say?

"Mark?"

"Yes, Kristen?"

"Can we turn the radio on?"

"Certainly." With his strong hand he punched the dial, and rap blasted through the car. Lights promptly went nuts with excitement.

"Who is this?"

"Snoop Dogg I believe."

"He's great!"

"He has a concert this Thursday."

Lights' jaw dropped: "Really?"

"Really really."

He looked to Kristen: "Can we go? Puhleeze? I've been a good boy!"

Kristen laughed; "I suppose."

"Yay!" Lights exclaimed, as happy as a child on Christmas morning.

"Kristen?" Harold asked.

"Yes?"

"Bad idea."

"Why?" she wondered curiously.

"Lights is a little too serious about rapping."

"…that topic on a Chevy Impala…..but that's another chapter…no, no…" Lights said.

Kristen rolled her eyes as her palm met her forehead.

"Lights! Shut up!"

Mark looked to Kristen. "How do you put up with them?"

"No clue." Kristen answered in a velvety voice.

James was still silent. He refused to talk if this was the way it was going to be.

"Hey guys, I'm thirsty. I'm gonna stop here." He said, pulling into a gas station. Lights and Harry followed, as they also needed a drink. James and Kristen were left in the car. She could feel daggers piercing her back, and turned around to see James giving her his death stare.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Mark?"

"Yes, Mark!" James exclaimed.

"What's wrong with Mark?"

"You can do SO much better, Kristen!"

Kristen raised an eyebrow: "You know what I think?" 

"What?"

"I think you're jealous, James."

James frowned. It killed him to say it, but he did anyways: "Why would I be jealous? You're repulsive, remember?"

Kristen nodded: "And so are you."

With that, she turned away from him.

James looked down. If only she knew how he really felt about her. Then she'd understand. She'd understand it all….or so he hoped.


	18. Port Elgin At Last

**Disclaimer; Chapter 1! Ohhhh….I feel horrible for making you guys wait for so long :[ I'm sorry.  
**

**Chapter 18**

It was about a two hour drive up to Port Elgin, and the group was excited when they reached their destination. "It's so pretty!" Kristen exclaimed, putting her window down and looking out.

Mark chuckled: "It is quite beautiful."

"Do you get many people through here?"

"Eh…so-so. Depends on the season and weekend."

Charles also looked out: "Hey! It's the ad for the Snoop Dogg concert!"

Kristen and Mark exchanged smiles in the front seat as they pulled up to his house. "Beautiful house!"

"Thanks. I have a few extra rooms so you can stay for the night."

"Thank you!" Kristen exclaimed, while hopping out of the car and grabbing her bags.

James, Charles, and Harry were a little slower. Once Kristen and Mark were in the large house, Charles looked to the two boys. "Is it just me or is this going to end badly?"

"It's going to end badly." Harold confirmed.

James was still silent.

"James? Are you alright?"

"Alright? Oh sure, I'm just peachy." James answered with an edge to his voice.

"James…."

"Are you going to razz me about it too Lights?" he wondered before storming off.

Charles gave Harry a look. "What did you do?"

"He said he liked Kristen and I laughed."

"Why?"

"Look at her!" Harold exclaimed. "She could nail an athlete if she wanted!"

Charles nodded; "She could be a damn sexy cheerleader too."

"You too?"

"What?"

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Harold exclaimed.

"Who said you weren't one?"

Harry scowled: "Do I have to drag you both away from her?"

"Harry, I'm a man, she's an attractive woman. It doesn't mean I'm in love with her! I couldn't do that to James!"

"Mhm. Sure."

"Charles! Harry! James!" Kristen's voice called from the house.

All three men ran in upon hearing their Chief's call. They found her reclining on a couch, and taking a rest.

"Yes?" 

'Can someone give me a massage?"

The three men looked at each other. "What?"

"A massage, rub-down, whatever you want to call it."

"I'll do it!" Mark came running into the room, shirtless, as he was just about to wash his hair.

Harold glanced over to see James' face get even angrier.

"That feels SO good!" Kristen sighed, as she closed her eyes.

Charles nudged Harry: "Dude! Check out James' face! He looks like he's gonna blow!"

Harold snickered: "He does, eh?"

Once Longhorn had left the room, Kristen closed her eyes, obviously failing to notice the fact that James was irked. Charles cleared his throat: "Uhhhhh, Kristen?"

"Hmmmm?"

"So what exactly is the plan, here?"

The Chief Officer opened her eyes and looked at Lights: "Who said I had a plan, Charles?"

"No one…I just thought that, well, you know, since you're a Chief and all that…"

"There is no plan, Lights." She confirmed.

In about five minutes, Mark reentered. "Hey guys. Wanna take a cruise on my ship!"

For once in the past hour, a smile graced James' lips.

"Sure!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"Follow me!" Mark called, exiting the house from the back door. The four guests emerged a few minutes after, and smiled when they saw something that they all knew and loved. It was a quaint sailboat, not little, but not enormous by any means. "C'mon, guys!"

Mark helped Kristen in, and following her came Charles, Harry, and finally James. "We ready to rock n' roll?"

Kristen looked back and gave him a salute and a wink: "Aye, aye, sir!"

James, who was sitting across form Kristen, rolled his eyes. _This is going to be one loooong boat ride._

There was a momentary distraction, however when Harold ran to the back of the boat and stood on the couch. Over the wind he shouted: "Hey everybody! Look at me cuz I'm sailin on a boat! WAHOO!"


	19. That's It?

**Disclaimer: 1**

**Chapter 19**

Mark was able to steal a glance at the back couch while cracking a smile at Harry's stupidity.

Kristen, who was seated on the other side of the boat, put her sunglasses on her head and rolled her eyes: "Get down, Harold."

Harry turned to face his Chief looking like a young child on Christmas morning: "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Pouting, the Fifth Officer reluctantly stepped off the couch in order to sit down.

Unbeknownst to the rest of the occupants of the boat, Charles and James were having a rather intense conversation in the seats located at the bow.

"Lights, this just keeps getting weirder."

The older man nodded: "I know. If there is no plan, a few of us will have to get jobs or something. We can't stay with Longhorn the whole trip."

Rolling his eyes, James nodded: "Try telling that to Petronsky. You'll be eaten."

Charles flashed a grin. "Oh, come now, James."

"What am I going to have to do to get her attention? Get a motorcycle and leather pants?"

Charles pondered before grinning: "Perhaps…"

"Lights…I was _kidding_." Moody said slowly, worried as to what his friend was concocting.

"Well, you did say you wanted to get the girl, James…"

Kristen, Mark, and Harry were laughing about various subjects before Mark turned the boat around and began to head back towards shore. The four men worked together to tie the boat up to the dock, and Mark helped Kristen out.

"Thanks, Mark. That was awesome!"

"You're welcome, guys. I love doing stuff like that."

James looked up to the sky and said: "Yeah, and it's a good thing we got back. It looks like a storm."

"Damn! The convertible!" Mark exclaimed, before tossing the house keys to Kristen and running off.

Shrugging, she walked to the back door, and let herself along with the boys into the house. Taking their shoes off, they made themselves quite at home in the living room. Kristen took a seat in the armchair, while the boys sat in a row on the couch. At an attempt to rest, Kristen closed her eyes, but quickly opened them as she knew that the boys were looking at her. "What?"

"Kristen, what are we doing here?"

"Vacationing."

"I don't think this is much of a vacation…" Harold trailed, looking outside and at the choppy waves of the ocean."

Kristen shrugged: "I'm sorry I cannot control the weather, Harold."

Charles looked at her: "Kristen?"

"Charles?"

"To be perfectly frank, I don't much like this Longhorn fellow."

"Not again, Lights….."

"No, hear me out. He's a pretty boy. He seems like, like….."

"Like?"

"A playa." Charles answered with a perfectly straight face.

Kristen rolled her eyes: "He is not a 'playa' or whatever the hell you said. He's a nice guy."

"Oh yeah, real pleasant." James grumbled. "I'm sure you're not the only woman in his house right now."

"Mister Moody! I will not have you saying such things!"

James rolled his eyes at her: "Here we go again, with the same defense of Mister Mark Longhorn. I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda sick of it."

Charles and Harold both nodded.

"Okay, fine. If you don't like it here, then leave!"

"Maybe we will!"

Kristen shrugged; "Fine. Try and survive on your own. Just try."

James looked to Charles and Harry: "Come on, guys."

Moody was first, followed by Lowe. Lightoller looked at Kristen and sighed. "Good luck, Miss Petronsky."

"Oh, so you're just gonna leave?"

Kristen's interjection was met by silence, as the guys walked out of the house and down the street. Sighing in frustration, she flopped back in the armchair as Mark came in.

"Hey sugar. Where are your friends?"

"They left."

"Why?"

She shrugged; "I don't know. I really don't."

Mark nodded; "Well, since it's just you and me, what do you wanna do?"

"Whatever you want."

"It's up to you, sugar." Mark smiled, grabbing a can of beer out of the fridge.

"Um…..we could watch the television?"

"Sure!" Mark exclaimed, flopping on the couch and turning on the plasma flat screen TV. He flipped through the channels, until he exclaimed: "Hey! It's _Terminator_! This is a good flick! You like Arnold?"

Kristen didn't know who said 'Arnold' was, but nevertheless, she nodded.

Mark patted the couch next to him, and Kristen wandered over, sitting next to him. He reached one of his toned arms around her shoulders, and continued to drink his beer.

Kristen, although she liked his arm around her, noticed that it didn't feel right. Her mind subconsciously drifted to Charles, Harry, and James all alone in Port Elgin. _Oh Lord, please let them be alright._

**Sorry sorry sorry! It's SO busy around here! R&R please! **


	20. Credit Cards and Cheap Motels

**Well….this story was/is kinda on hiatus….whenever I feel like updating it I will, and whenever I don't, well, sorry. It all depends on when I get inspired to write it, ya know? Anyways, for my 20****th**** chapter, I'd really appreciate it if I could get my review count up to 40. Is it possible? We shall see.**

**Chapter 20**

Charles, Harry, and James walked slowly down the sidewalk by the street, listening to cars zooming by and looking at the glamorous beach houses they passed.

"Hey guys?" 

"Hey Harry?" James responded jokingly to his friend's question.

"I'm beginning to think that leaving was a bad idea…."

"Why would it be a bad idea, Harry? We're free!" James exclaimed, swinging his arms up and down while taking a few skip-steps.

"Settle down, James," Charles began, "I'm beginning to agree with Harry. We don't know our way around here at all, we have no way of getting around, and no one to flirt us out of trouble!"

"Flirt us out of trouble?"

"The only reason you two got your sorry behinds out of the police station was because she flirted with the cop. Be thankful, and give credit where credit is due." Charles mumbled, pressing on slowly.

"It looks like rain again." James observed, looking towards the sky at another line of billowing black clouds over the lake.

"Joy." Harold groaned, carefully crossing the street at an intersection in order to avoid getting hit by a car.

"Is there a hotel in this town anyways?"

"Um," Charles began, looking around, "Restaurant, boutique, restaurant, restaurant, coffee shop…..motel!"

"No, not motel. Hotel." James said, with emphasis on the word 'not'.

Charles raised an eyebrow at his younger companion. "If you don't like it, your butt can spend the night outside in the rain."

"Sorry."

"Let's go check in." Harold said, while leading the way to the motel. It was a dingy looking building, with broken neon lights, and a horrible paint job. The sign that said 'office' was barely recognizable, yet it's where the men knew they needed to go.

The interior of the office was worse than the exterior, and behind an old desk sat a large man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth and reading the newspaper.

Charles spoke up: "Excuse me, sir?"

"Whaddaya want?"

The three men exchanged glances upon hearing the man's rude remark. "We'd like a room please."

"For how many people?"

"Three." Charles answered, surprised that the man had not yet put the paper down. However, when he did drop the paper, Charles began to wish he hadn't. He was a rugged looking man, about forty five, with several missing teeth and scars on his face.

"Fine. How many nights?"

"We don't exactly know…." James piped up, eager to help Charles out if needed.

"Ah. Twenty dollars a night. The first night's pay is due now."

Charles slapped his back pocket and dug out his wallet he didn't know he had to gather money, but when he opened the back flap, he saw none. "Uh….."

"We take credit cards."

In order to save his friend embarrassment, Harold reached in one of the pockets and pulled out a shiny card the size of an ID, and slapped it on the owner's desk. The man swiped it, had Charles sign a sheet of paper, and went on to say: "The name's Butch if you need anything. Room 28 is on the upper floor to the left. Here are the keys."

"Thanks!" Charles exclaimed, taking the keys and the card and walking out with James and Harry following.

"No lie, I was legitimately scared I was going to die for a few seconds there…." James trailed as they walked to their room.

"You're such a pansy James, but honestly so was I." Harold laughed as Charles unlocked the door. When it was fully open, all three men gasped. The room was relatively nice, besides the fact that there were spider webs on the ceiling, and a gaping hole in the wall.

Charles was the first one to saunter in, followed by James, and then Harry, who removed the keys and shut the door. "This is…comfy."

"Hey, it's better than being with that Longhorn jerk."

"Anything is better than that, James." Harold added, flopping down on one of the beds.

"Hey Lights?"

"Yeah?"

"That thing you paid with…..is that some sort of magic money card? Whenever you need money you just use it and it counts?"

"I guess….Kristen gave it to me and forgot to take it back, so it's hers, but I guess we have an unlimited amount of money now, guys!"

"Hey, cool! Shopping spree!" James shouted.

"Shopping spree? Since when do you care about shopping, James?"

"I don't, I just want an excuse to use the card!"

Harold and Charles both laughed before Harry said: "Then let's use it till it's worn out!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

With that, the three men locked the room and went out to do some shopping. What they didn't know was that Kristen was sitting on the couch at Longhorn's wondering just where her credit card had gone.

**Uh oh…boys with Kristen's credit card….please review!**


End file.
